You Found Me
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Minato siempre se las arregla para encontrarla una y otra vez. Siempre lo hace. Siempre.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

**Nota: You Found Me significa "me encontraste".**

* * *

**YOU FOUND ME**

_Capítulo Único_

Es una práctica de sigilo. Están en la academia. Minato tiene que descubrir a Kushina, Kushina tiene que escapar de Minato, ser silenciosa, no cometer errores, mantener la respiración controlada y evitar sus usuales gritos de guerra. No lo consigue. Parece que juegan a las escondidillas. Pero son ninjas, los ninjas no juegan a juegos infantiles.

—Te encontré —y todo se ha acabado.

Os cabellos de Kushina se encuentran por el suelo del bosque de Konoha. Son rojos, son brillantes. Son como ella. Se reprende a sí mismo por no haberlos visto antes. Son una señal, un camino que lo conducirá a ella. Se apresura, piensa en ella, se preocupa. Necesita encontrarla.

Y lo hace. La encuentra.

Minato busca a Kushina. El Hokage les ha dado una misión. ¿Dónde estará ella? no está en su casa. No está en Ichiraku. ¿Dónde estará? Pasa por la florería Yamanaka y la ve allí dentro, y por pura serendipia, escogiendo unos tulipanes, oliendo flores, formando un ramo.

_La encontré, _piensa y va por ella. Está ansioso de salir a su primera misión juntos.

Minato sabe que Kushina le está huyendo. Se escapa de él, le pone excusas y pide que digan que no se encuentra o que no la han visto. No sabe qué pasa con ella. ¿Ha hecho algo para molestarla? No lo sabe, no está seguro y está dispuesto a averiguarlo. Rechaza categóricamente una misión que el tercer Hokage le ha ofrecido y le aclara que tiene algo importante qué hacer.

Busca a Kushina el resto del día. Y, aunque él es más rápido que ella, Kushina sabe cómo ocultarse cuando se lo propone. Casi en la noche, con el crepúsculo a punto de terminar, la ve en los límites de la aldea. Ella parece nerviosa, casi asustada. Él simplemente está cansado.

—Allí estás —le dice nada más verla.

Los ojos de Kushina temen. La ha encontrado y ahora, frente a frente, ella no sabe cómo ocultar sus sentimientos recién descubiertos por él.

Huir. Kushina está molesta. Llorando. Corre lejos, más lejos. Se odia a sí misma y está avergonzada de ser una mujer tan patética. No puede tener un bebé. La aldea lo ha prohibido. Ella quiere un bebé. Quiere ser madre, formar la familia que perdió hace ya muchos años. Pero no puede porque es el contenedor del Nueve Colas y embarazarse es un peligro. El Hokage se lo ha explicado, el consejo se lo ha explicado. Y ella entiende, pero está destrozada. Era la primera vez que tenía la ilusión de algo en la vida y se lo han arrebatado antes siquiera de tenerlo.

Unos brazos cálidos la envuelven, un hombro está dispuesto a ser su apoyo y a secar su llanto. Kushina llora, sigue llorando. Llora más. Levanta la cabeza, hipando, los ojos rojos e hinchados, su mirada cristalina, su expresión desconsolada.

—Solamente espera un poco más, Kushina —dice Minato y le acaricia el cabello. Ella se aferra más a él sin dejar de llorar.

Kushina cree en sus palabras y en lo que no está dicho. Minato será Hokage, entonces él defenderá su sueño. Él la protegerá, justo como ahora, y procurará que su ilusión no se rompa nuevamente. Y ella, a cambio, le dará el hijo que tanto desean ambos. Lo hará padre y dejará de sentir que está fracasando como mujer y como ser humano, porque él estará allí para ayudarla.

Está embarazada. Está embarazada y no hay ningún impedimento. Ahora es Kushina la que corre al encuentro de Minato. ¿Seguirá en casa? ¿Estará en la oficina, cumpliendo su papel de Hokage? Ella apresura el paso (no quiere molestar al bebé por estar corriendo), camina directo a casa. Encuentra a Minato allí. Anuncia la buena nueva. Minato la abraza, ella lo abraza. Son felices y están juntos.

—Me encontraste —dice Kushina cuando se sueltan. Minato arquea una ceja. No entiende. Nada tiene que ver con lo que están viviendo, además, es al contrario. Kushina lo ha encontrado a él—. Me encontraste —repite ella y se ríe con alegría, feliz. Como una tonta.

Minato la ha encontrado. Desde pequeños, desde siempre. Él ha estado allí para ella, para buscarla, para regresarla a la realidad. La ha encontrado una y otra vez, una infinidad de ocasiones. Y ella está agradecida con él, porque, si no la hubiera encontrado, ella no sería tan feliz ahora.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
